


Extreme Decorating

by Emeraldawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Humor, I hate the flu it puts all my bingo stories late, M/M, More a Gen fic then a M/M one but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldawn/pseuds/Emeraldawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Derek's fault.  He didn't know the unwritten law of Beacon Hills: Never let Stiles Decorate for Anything.  Ever.  How was he supposed to know? He had been gone for years. And it wasn't like it had been quiet since he had returned to his home town, with murdering Alpha's (twice) and giant lizards (Jackson) controlled by crazies (* cough* Matt *cough*  Gerard.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Decorating

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this should have been up way sooner and I have no one to blame but me and sickness and life. This Story was written for the prompt "Over Decorating and using the Bingo Square "Roommates". SO I am posting it more for the Bingo fill.
> 
> Once again a huge thank you to my Beta Killpurakat – without you this would look like crap

It wasn't Derek's fault. He didn't know the unwritten law of Beacon Hills: Never let Stiles Decorate for Anything. Ever. How was he supposed to know? He had been gone for years. And it wasn't like it had been quiet since he had returned to his home town, with murdering Alpha's (twice) and giant lizards (Jackson) controlled by crazies (* cough* Matt *cough* Gerard.)

However, it shouldn't have surprised Derek that Stiles would decorate their outside like everything else he did. Sporadic, over the top, and just everywhere. It looked like “National Lampoon's Christmas” meets “Elf” on a syrup high. He even wanted to have the pack over for the “lighting ceremony” where Derek was confronted with six grumpy werewolves, a frozen hunter, and a brainy fashionista, all who told him that he was nuts to even let this happen.

After Stiles had his drum-roll, played from his Ipod, he flipped the switch and their house lit up like a super nova, blinding everyone outside. All Derek could think of was the electric company leaching money from his wallet to pay for this display, and even Stiles announcement of, “400 strains of 150 lights, all LED because they are brighter and cheaper to run,” did little to help.

As soon has he could see again, Derek could see how much work Stiles put into the display. When Stiles asked Scott what he thought, the young wolf answered, “It's something.” Derek didn't know an exact word that could describe what he was looking at, but it was something. 

On one side, there was a version of the manger scene with Mary, Joseph, and a baby surrounded by cows, donkeys, and a wolf in sheep's clothing. Stiles called it “Peter.” There were three wise women, who looked a little like Erica, Allison and Lydia, traveling to the manger, complete with Macy's shopping bags. 

On another side stood a grumpy looking Santa with bushy eyebrows in a black Camaro. The Santa sack tied to the back looked like it was filled with doggie toys and chew bones. In front of the Santa were five wolves; one had his head in a stocking looking for his gifts; one was prancing with a lacrosse stick; one was sitting on her haunches looking at her painted claws; one was reading a Christmas Carol; and the last was carrying a rose in his mouth, looking like he was pinning for the Allison wise woman.

Derek could swear that half the nutcrackers that lined the walkway looked like Chris Argent. With his hunting rifle on one side. And the other looked a lot like Stiles's dad, complete with badge and gun. Lastly, on the roof, Stiles had shaped the lights to look like his jeep with the words “Merry Christmas” in the exhaust.

“So what do you guys think? It was all I could make on such short notice, but I have plans to make a Grinch next year that looks like Jackson when he was lizarded out. And over here I was thinking of a Christmas tree with deputy elves decorating it. Maybe do the whole group as caroling snowmen.”

“Stiles, how did you even get these?” Scott asked, pointing at the wolf pack playing on the grass.

“You know… wood, skill saw, and paint,” Stiles answered with a shrug. “I haven't been able to decorate since that whole misunderstanding with my chimney Santa.”

“Stiles, you made him go up and down from the chimney and the neighbors thought your house was being broken into and the robber got stuck,” Lydia said.

“The rescue crew was at your place and everything,” Jackson added.

“Also set a city wide panic about people breaking into fire places,” Erica continued.

“Yep, your father, and the mayor had a press conference to reassure the town that it was a display and no one is breaking into homes by the chimneys,” Isaac finished.

To Derek, Stiles looked a little deflated. Crap, what was it with Derek never wanting to see Stiles upset? So what if they were roommates or fuck-buddies or whatever? Seeing the young man go from bright shining happiness to storm-cloud depression in a blink of an eye made his wolf very unhappy.

“It’s fine, Stiles, let’s see how this year goes before you make plans. Now, I'm going inside to get something warm to drink,” Derek said and marched up the Nutcracker lined walkway, past the gumdrop covered steps, and into the gift-wrap covered door.

Stiles followed, yelling, “Wait, I have the best hot coco recipe! It has whipped cream and crushed peppermint. We can add extra chocolate syrup if you want and…”


End file.
